Les Insubmersibles
by EveJHoang
Summary: La porcelaine n'avait jamais été utilisée.Personne n'avait encore dormi dans les draps.Pour le monde,le Titanic devait sembler somptueux,mais pour nous,le rêve avait une saveur douce-amère...jusqu'à ce que vous ameniez la Liberté dans nos cages dorées.


**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang

**Pairing:** Dans le désordre et dans tous les sens: SasuNaru, SakuHina, KibaShino, ItaSaso, AsumaKurenai, NejiIno... heu... ShikaTema... ouais, si j'en ai oublié, vous verrez bien.

**Rating: **M par habitude, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que ça va donner.

**Disclaimer: **Vous vous doutez bien que les personnages de **Naruto** ne m'appartiennent pas. Le **Titanic** non plus ne m'appartient pas, j'étais pas née et je bosse pas pour la White Star Line.

**Note: **Je voulais vous écrire quelque chose en l'honneur du centenaire du naufrage du plus grand et plus luxueux paquebot de l'époque, et je me suis dit que j'allais le poster en plusieurs partie, dont la dernière serait postée le jour du naufrage... comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous sommes le 15 Avril 2012, je suis là à peu près à l'heure où le Titanic a sombré... mais ceci n'est que la première partie.

Parce que comme toujours, je suis une grosse mauvaise, donc **je suis en retard**... mais au moins, vous avez droit au début, qui fait seize pages, dans les temps.

Alors **NON**, ce n'est pas un gros remake du film de **Cameron**, et en même temps... ben si, puisque bon, difficile de passer à côté. Cela dit, j'aurais pu privilégier une histoire centrée sur les premières classes, ou les troisièmes classes (au lieu de faire des couples entre les deux, mais avouez que le duel des classes c'est trop drôle pour passer à côté), ou même faire une fic basée sur le personnel de l'équipage, **MAIS j'aidécidé de faire TOUT EN MÊME TEMPS !**

Autant dire que c'est un travail long et fastidieux, surtout que je tâche de me baser sur les personnages et faits réels du drame (en les rendant parfois un peu pédés et fantasques sur les bords, mais c'est secondaire, faut bien que j'aie une histoire à gratter, moi). **C'est un projet qui me tient vraiment beaucoup à coeur**, même si je suis (une fois de plus) en retard (à croire que c'est une habitude). **Trois parties sont prévues** (après, me connaissant, ça peut vite dégénérer.) Je ne prétend pas que ce soit un max génial, hein. Beaucoup de **guimauve** en perspective (non, je n'ai pas honte...).

Pour ceux qui lisent **"Angels Lost in Hell"** (et qui ont le droit d'être **furieux** contre moi), je suis **DÉSOLÉE** de m'être évaporée dans la nature, mais je ne vais pas bien. **TOUTEFOIS**, j'ai **terminé le manuscrit** d'Angels, qui fait **CINQ CENT ONZE pages** (on est encore loin de la fin, mes loulous). Je compte me remettre à la réécriture à la seconde où j'aurais terminé ce projet.

Quoique si je termine à une heure indue en ressemblant à un zombie (comme maintenant), je prendrais peut-être le temps de dormir avant...

Sans plus tarder (c'est moi ou c'est bien la note la plus longue et la plus chiante que j'aie jamais écrit ?), je vous présente mon hommage au Titanic, et à tous les naufragés qui gisent dans les bras de l'océan...

**oOo**

_Les Insubmersibles..._

**oOo**

_Le Titanic._

_On l'appelait jadis « le paquebot de rêve », et c'était vrai. Il fut un temps où il l'était. Plus grand et plus luxueux qu'aucun autre, il ressemblait à une promesse, flottant sur l'océan._

_Mais pour nous, le rêve devint cauchemar, avant même que quiconque ne s'en doute._

_Voyager à bord de ce navire aurait pu être un plaisir immense, mais à la vérité, nous le voyions comme une prison, aux geôliers vêtus d'étoffes couteuses._

_Je me souviens du départ. Nos voitures se frayaient, tant bien que mal, un chemin parmi les badauds venus embarquer, ou simplement observer le somptueux bateau._

_Le fabuleux Titanic…_

_Ma douce fiancée observait l'extérieur de la voiture, un air rêveur flottant sur son joli visage de poupée de porcelaine. Toujours si mélancolique, aussi belle que triste. Et depuis le jour où mon oncle annonça nos épousailles à venir, elle devenait de plus en plus triste._

_De plus en plus belle._

_A son doigt brillait la promesse de nos fiançailles, un splendide diamant bleu, paré de saphirs sur monture d'or blanc. Il avait coûté une fortune à mon oncle, mais c'était le moins que méritait une fiancée Uchiha. On nommait ce bijou « la larme de Calypso », et la lumière jouait sur les pierreries de façon absolument exquise._

_Je me souviens du reflet bleu dans les yeux gris de ma fiancée, dansant dans le soleil matinal._

_Mon oncle, comme toujours, observait ma douce avec le sourire vil de l'homme qui attend un important investissement. Nous n'étions rien de plus, aux yeux cruels de cet homme. Rien que des pions qui lui permettraient d'amasser plus de fortune encore._

_Pauvre Hinata, abandonnée au bras d'un homme qui jamais n'aurait su l'aimer._

_Moi._

_Je me souviens de gens, et de leurs sourires lumineux, cette foule joyeuse et colorée qui agressait mes yeux autant que mon désespoir. Comment pouvaient-ils paraître si légers, alors que le monde n'était que ténèbres derrière des masques de satin ?_

_Mais mon monde et le leur n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes. Nous avions beau partager les villes, les pays, et même les paquebots… ils étaient pauvres, anonymes. Libres._

_Tout ce que nous n'étions pas._

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce jour ensoleillé, des couleurs bigarrées de la Vie, en cet autre temps. En y songeant, je sens encore l'odeur de la peinture fraîche, et je revois encore mon frère aîné, ennuyé, consultant l'heure sur sa montre à gousset gravée, je revois encore le pli gracieux du grand chapeau ivoire de ma fiancée, cachant dans son ombre un regard clair aux rêves brisés._

_Et l'éclat vif du diamant à son doigt…_

_La porcelaine n'avait encore jamais été utilisée, personne n'avait encore jamais dormi dans les draps… oh, pour tous les autres, cela devait sembler bien beau, oui. Pour d'autres, monter à bord du Titanic devait ressembler à une grande aventure, mais pour nous, ce voyage ressemblait à l'aube d'un long déclin._

_Nous étions jeunes, beaux, riches, puissants… mais que nous restait-il, au fond ?_

_Ce diamant signait de début d'une lente et belle agonie. C'était tragique._

_Hinata était d'une douceur sans pareille, dans son apparence et dans son âme, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle ressemblait plus à une nymphe qu'à une simple humaine. Sensible à toute forme de beauté, elle aimait l'Art, sous toutes ses formes._

_Nous aimions aller à l'opéra, tous les deux, et dans les expositions. Elle aimait acheter des tableaux, flâner chez les portraitistes de rue. Elle aimait dîner dans de grands restaurants, goûter de nouvelles saveurs et apprécier la finesse d'un met._

_Hinata était la seule à lire ce que j'écrivais, et elle aimait cela._

_Nous nous portions une profonde affection, embarqués comme nous l'étions dans cette parodie d'histoire d'amour. Mais nous aurions pu plus mal tomber. Au moins, nous nous aimions. Pas assez pour être heureux de notre sort, mais nous nous aimions, à notre façon tordue._

_Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil, comme une rose coupée, en manque d'eau. Sa beauté de sylphide demeurait intacte, mais l'éclat de son sourire fanait à mesure que l'Amérique approchait._

_Une rose blanche, prisonnière dans la glace._

_Nous allions bien ensemble. Elle aimait l'Art, et j'étais un artiste. A mes yeux, c'était bien la seule raison de continuer ce luxueux calvaire._

_Cette année-là, je n'étais qu'un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans au cœur empli de rêves inattingibles. Je ne pouvais que rêver d'aventures qui rempliraient les romans que j'écrivais, sans jamais devoir les vivre._

_Un poète destiné à ne jamais pouvoir signer ses œuvres… pourtant, je le fais, aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de mes jours._

_Tout le monde me connait sous le nom de Namikaze, mais autrefois, jusqu'en Avril 1912, on m'appelait Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_C'est sous ce nom à nouveau que je vous conterais les aventures du fabuleux Titanic et de ses Insubmersibles…_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

A travers la vitre, dans le matin radieux, j'observe la foule qui s'amasse sur les quais, et je les dessine, eux qui s'agglutinent pour admirer le plus grand paquebot du monde.

Si j'avais eu des couleurs sur moi, je pourrais donner les détails des rayons de soleil qui éclatent sur les vitres des hublots de la coque noire, et sur les fenêtres des ponts supérieurs. Les quatre grandes cheminées rouges crachant leur vapeur, s'élevant, si haut dans le ciel joyeux.

Les couleurs des vêtements, des voitures, des bagages et la lumière de leurs sourires… oui, c'est un beau dessin, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire en couleurs, ce beau paquebot qui prépare son départ dans la gloire.

Et à midi, nous partirons avec lui.

Kiba et Naruto, la mine fatiguée mais toujours stupidement heureux, jouent au poker à la table derrière moi. C'est ainsi que nous avons gagné notre aller simple pour New York, à bord du paquebot le plus luxueux de tous les temps.

Le poker est leur manière favorite et la plus efficace de se faire un peu d'argent rapidement. Ils forment un tandem infernal. Il paraît même que c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il y a quelques années.

C'est aussi grâce au poker que je les ai rencontrés.

Naruto lit dans les gens comme dans un livre, personne ne peut lui mentir. A l'instant même où il croise le regard d'une personne, il sait. Comme un enfant battu qui sait repérer le danger au moindre mouvement, habitué à déceler le moindre détail de son environnement immédiat. Pour sa survie.

Je n'ai jamais su si c'était bien le cas de Naruto. Il ne parle pas de son passé, si ce n'est de ses escapades dans les contrées inconnues. Il est heureux de la vie qu'il mène, il sourit, et c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande.

Kiba, lui, est un tricheur et un menteur hors pair, il pourrait faire croire à peu près n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… sauf à Naruto. C'est un gamin abandonné, qui a grandi dans la rue, un chapardeur, un petit truand adorable, traînant toujours son gros chien avec lui.

Leur rencontre, selon leurs dires, se termina en bagarre entre les deux hurluberlus, jusqu'à ce que, amochés et ricanants, ils fassent la paix autour d'un bon litre d'alcool en se racontant leurs malheurs respectifs. Depuis, ils ne se quittent plus.

C'était il y a trois ans.

L'année passée, leurs épopées hasardeuses les menèrent à Montmartre, Paris, où je gagnais ma croûte en dessinant des portraits, dans la rue.

Je n'étais que la fille d'une putain, j'étais jolie, et c'aurait dû être mon seul atout dans la vie. Mais les peintres du coin m'avaient découvert un autre don.

Lorsque je dessine, je deviens perfectionniste, j'ai un souci du détail absolument effarant. Il y a un an, en dessinant distraitement des joueurs de poker, j'ai facilement remarqué que l'un d'eux trichait, avec une certaine virtuosité, cela dit.

Oh, je n'ai rien dit aux autres joueurs, mais cela m'a amusée, alors j'ai dessiné leurs magouilles, puis leur ai mit mon œuvre sous le nez une fois la partie gagnée.

Nous nous sommes immédiatement entendus comme larrons en foire.

Leur joie, chaque jour, leur plaisir de croquer la vie à pleines dents m'a contaminée. A l'heure de leur départ, j'ai prit mes cliques et mes claques et les ai suivis sans un regard en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait, là-bas ?

Avec eux, je vis enfin.

Je suis libre, maintenant. Libre et protégée par deux hommes forts qui me traitent comme leur propre sœur… et je vais bientôt, avec eux, quitter le vieux continent pour en visiter un nouveau.

Enfin, si nous ne ratons pas le bateau…

-Bougez vos fesses, les mâles, on va être en retard ! Il faut qu'on passe part l'inspection sanitaire !

-Attends, Sakura, les gains ! Kiba, réveilles ton chien et aide-moi !

C'est en courant que nous traversons la foule des quais, sous les rires du patron du bistro et de ses clients. Ah, la jeunesse…

Tandis que Kiba se fait chercher des poux, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire compte tenu de la broussaille emmêlée qui surmonte son chef, je passe une laisse de fortune au cou d'Akamaru, et Naruto laisse son regard bleu divaguer pendant qu'un homme à l'air ennuyé inspecte ses rares bagages, un sac usé et un étui à violon.

Avisant son attitude distraite, je laisse vaquer mon regard dans la même direction. Je hausse un sourcil.

Une voiture de luxe noire et blanche est garée là. Devant elle se tiennent des hommes en costumes minutieusement taillés, pompeux, admirant le paquebot. Le plus jeune, de l'âge de Naruto, sans doute, se tient en retrait, et aide une jeune femme à sortir du véhicule.

Elle est belle, me dis-je immédiatement. Un corps aux formes douces et harmonieuses, engoncées dans une robe de ville, couleur ivoire, un visage angevin caché sous un grand chapeau chic assorti, des cheveux bruns serrés en chignon perlé. Oh oui, elle est belle, mais je sais que ce n'est pas elle que Naruto admire avec tant d'insistance.

C'est lui.

Les cheveux courts, noirs, costume noir parfaitement ajusté, yeux sombres, visage neutre et indifférent… il devrait sembler sinistre, mais à la vérité, lui aussi ressemble à un ange.

Elle, lumineuse et mélancolique, et lui, ténébreux et triste, car sur leurs visages auxquels je ne peux donner d'autre nom que Beau, il y a les traces d'un désespoir poignant qui ne me donne qu'une envie, dessiner le bonheur sur leurs traits.

C'est la voix rauque de Kiba qui nous tire de notre contemplation.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans l'entrepont, dans les coursives des quartiers de troisième classe, cherchant notre chemin vers notre cabine commune.

Parfois, Naruto ou Kiba, toujours serviables, prêtent main forte à une personne aux bagages trop lourds, ou à quelques étrangers ayant perdu leurs repères et baragouinant dans des langues qui, à mon oreille, pourraient bien parvenir d'autres planètes.

Jusqu'où ces deux idiots ont-ils pu voyager pour sembler se débrouiller dans dix langues différentes ?

Ou peut-être ont-ils juste apprit tout cela en plumant de pauvres voyageurs à tous les comptoirs d'Europe…

Le poker, dialecte de tous les peuples.

Nous arrivons finalement dans une cabine à six couchettes superposées. Le décor est assez pauvre, et ma foi un peu trop gris à mon goût, mais l'aménagement spartiate est propre et relativement confortable. C'est suffisant.

Un homme nommé Konohamaru partage notre cabine avec ses deux enfants, un petit brun à l'air constamment émerveillé, et une adorable petite rousse. Il a la quarantaine, très gentil, il ressemble à n'importe quel père de famille voyageant avec ses enfants. Mais Naruto dit qu'il fuit quelque chose.

Jetant rapidement nos affaires sur nos couchettes respectives, nous montons rapidement jusqu'aux ponts, à l'air libre, nous accoudant aux bastingages pour admirer la foule de haut, armés seulement de nos paquets de tabac, du paquet de cartes de Kiba, du violon de Naruto et de ma pochette à dessin. Le strict nécessaire qui ne nous quitte jamais, question de survie.

Mes deux hommes font les idiots, criant des adieux effusifs à des inconnus, faisant rire la petite Moegi, que Kiba tient fermement contre la rambarde.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, nous prenons le large, direction Cherbourg.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Je suis une jeune fille de bonne famille, très bonne, même.

Soignée, gracieuse, bien élevée, discrète, extrêmement fortunée et surtout, fiancée à un excellent parti. Parfaite, en somme, du moins aux normes de mes consorts.

Mais, au milieu de cette compagnie de bonnes gens bien sur eux et bien pensants, une envie de hurler me chatouille la gorge.

De rage. De douleur.

De désespoir.

Seule la main de Sasuke, mon fiancé, posée sur mon avant-bras, son pouce traçant des cercles sur la manche de ma veste, empêchent mes larmes de passer la barrière de mes cils. Et de me compromettre en public, par la même occasion.

Suivis de près par des stewards portant nos monceaux de bagages, nous et nos familles respectives emménageons tranquillement dans nos suites de première classe.

Toute la famille faisant partie du voyage, hormis Neji.

Autrefois, quand ma mère était encore en vie, Neji était mon cousin préféré, mon grand frère. On dit que ma mère avait aimé son père, mais que les familles avaient décidé qu'elle épouserait son jumeau. Lorsque Hizashi mourut, maman se laissa lentement sombrer dans le désespoir, jusqu'à s'éteindre elle aussi, nous laissant, moi et mon cousin, aux griffes de mon père.

Mon père… parfois, je me dis qu'il nous hait tous. C'est ce qui me pousse à penser que ces rumeurs ont un fond de vérité. Qui sait, désormais, peut-être que je ne suis même pas véritablement sa fille…

Neji, autrefois, était un garçon très doux. Intelligent, charismatique et protecteur, il avait tout pour devenir un grand meneur, si seulement on l'avait laissé faire. Mais aujourd'hui, mon grand-frère de vingt-cinq ans, qui a terminé de prestigieuses études en ingénierie, a tant souffert du mépris de notre propre famille à son égard qu'il est devenu un homme hautain, silencieux et froid, au regard si dur que le croiser me fait l'effet d'une pierre en plein visage.

Un mépris tel qu'il sera le seul de la famille à voyager en seconde classe.

Non pas que celle-ci soit moins luxueuse ou confortable que la première, mais le fait que mon père fasse cela uniquement pour le rabaisser aux yeux de toute la bonne et très haute société présente à bord du Titanic me révulse.

Ma seule consolation, en cet instant, est qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Shino, son meilleur et peut-être seul ami, le suit une fois de plus, indifférent aux médisances et aux regards dépréciateurs d'autrui.

Ils se sont rencontrés il y a bien des années, pendant leurs études. Déjà, à l'époque, leur proximité faisait jaser, il est de notoriété publique que l'héritier de la fortune des Aburame a le goût du monsieur.

Pour y remédier, sa famille n'a rien trouver de mieux que de le fiancer à une jolie héritière, Ino Yamanaka, qui l'attend à Boston. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que la belle, elle, soupire après mon cousin, qui eut le coup de foudre le jour où son ami les présenta.

Nous sommes la génération perdue des rois du monde…

Comme toujours, le temps passe au ralenti, et l'ennui nous étreint, inlassable.

A Cherbourg, une femme nommée Tsunade Senju nous rejoint à bord. Son père aurait trouvé une mine d'or, puis serait décédé, vieux et heureux de pouvoir laisser sa fille prendre soin de tout cela, sans jamais lui demander de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas, comme se marier, par exemple.

Ah, mes pensées prennent encore une direction déplaisante…

Pour en revenir à la dame, elle fait partie de cette engeance que les nôtres appellent les nouveaux riches. Mon père et l'oncle de Sasuke, par exemple, la détestent. Ils disent que c'est ce genre de personne qui cause l'abaissement du niveau vers le bas, pour ma part, je trouve que nous sommes bien assez doués pour nous ruiner de notre propre chef, nul besoin de mettre la faute sur le dos des autres.

Par exemple, Tsunade ne demanderait jamais à ses enfants, pour peu qu'elle en ait un jour, d'épouser quelqu'un contre leur volonté.

Cela dit, il faudrait que je cesse de médire du mariage. N'est-ce pas sensé être le plus beau jour de ma vie ?

Mieux vaut ne pas s'aventurer à répondre à cela…

Il est vrai que miss Senju a des manières bien extravagantes. Son rire haut perché fait souvent se retourner les dames attablées alentour, et sa poitrine crie à l'outrage. Selon ses propres mots, pour supporter l'heure du thé au milieu desdites dames, il faut être un scorpion dans la fosse aux serpents.

Au déjeuner, elle a osé rabattre sournoisement le caquet de monsieur Orochimaru, un benêt de la White Star Line ayant imaginé le Titanic, alors qu'il vantait les mérites qu'il n'a pas. Vicieusement, alors qu'il expliquait le pourquoi du nom du navire, elle glissa quelques allusions freudiennes à propos de l'obsession des hommes pour la taille.

Kurenai, la conceptrice et directrice des travaux du paquebot, dut étouffer un rire dans une gorgée de vin, tandis que Sasuke et son frère décidèrent sur le champ qu'ils adoraient cette femme.

Ils nous invitèrent, moi et elle, pour une balade sur le pont, et c'est au bras de mon futur beau-frère que je me promène tranquillement, me gorgeant du bruit de nos pas sur les lattes de bois. C'est alors que je l'aperçois, sur le pont inférieur.

Subjuguée par tant de beauté, moi qui ne peux résister à une jolie plastique, je m'arête subitement pour l'observer.

-Hinata ?

-Regarde… regarde cette femme, comme elle est belle…

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ses cheveux se voient de loin, plaisante Itachi. Quoique je devrais peut-être me taire, après tout, mon assistant est d'un roux plutôt tapageur…

Sasuke, Tsunade à son bras, sourit doucement, admirant lui aussi le tableau que sont ces trois personnes et leur grand chien noir.

Les deux hommes, l'un blond et l'autre brun, jouent et rient aux éclats avec l'animal, sautant et criant sans la moindre gêne. La femme aux cheveux roses, elle, assise sur un banc, les dessine calmement, un sourire pleinement heureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Absorbée par son œuvre comme si elle posait sur le papier un morceau de son âme à chaque coup de crayon.

Lorsqu'elle éclate brusquement de rire aux pitreries de ses amis, mon cœur se fend à ce son divin.

Comment pourrait-on dire d'être si beaux qu'ils nous sont inférieurs, à nous, les prétendus rois du monde ?

On dit de nous que nous sommes des seigneurs sur Terre, et que notre place dans les cieux est déjà acquise tant nous nous tenons au-dessus des autres, au sommet de nos fortunes, mais eux… ils n'ont peut-être pas un sou en poche, et pourtant, si nous sommes des rois, eux sont comme des dieux, lumineux et inattingibles comme le soleil, leur bonheur est hors de la porté même des plus grands souverains.

Le blond tourne son regard dans notre direction, et se fige, un sourire éblouissant et un brin stupide s'étalant sur son visage, comme s'il nous reconnaissait.

Puis, dans un effroyable fracas, s'écroule au sol, le monstrueux chien noir ayant vilement profité de son instant d'absence pour se jeter sur lui et l'écraser de tout son poids.

Un rire tonitruant sort alors de la gorge de son ami brun, qui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui époussette rapidement les vêtements avant de suivre le regard du blond, dans notre direction.

Il soupire.

-Arrête de rêver, Naruto, on a plus de chances de voir des anges nous sortir du trou de balle que de fréquenter des hommes de ce genre. Ou peut-être uniquement pour cirer leurs chaussures…

-Justement, si je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher, laisse-moi rêver. Et puis franchement, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un si beau garçon, hmm ?

-Le gamin au bras de la belle blonde plantureuse ? Trop jeune pour moi ! renifle le brun avec dédain. L'autre, en revanche…

-Ah oui, Monsieur Kiba préfère les trentenaires, s'esclaffe le blond en frappant l'épaule de son ami.

-T'y connais rien, trente ans c'est l'Âge d'Or, jusqu'à cinquante. Soixante si on a de la chance. C'est là qu'un homme atteint le sommet de son potentiel sexuel ! Aïe ! Sakura, tu es si cruelle avec moi…

-Cesse de geindre, et bougez vos merveilleuses fesses, j'ai promit à la petite de la dessiner, grogne la jeune femme, ayant asséné un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

Riant encore, le blond récupère ce qui ressemble fortement à un étui à violon avant de suivre les deux autres, après un dernier sourire dans notre direction, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à la dispute des deux autres.

-Quand on arrivera à New York, je t'achèterais des couleurs ! promit le brun pour se faire pardonner.

-On n'a pas de sous, Kiba.

-Oh, allez, je suis certain qu'il y a plein de pauvres types à plumer au poker…

Tous les quatre, nous les observons tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, avant d'échanger un regard de connivence et de rire doucement.

-Eh bien, devrais-je prévenir Sasori de te mettre sous clé, grand-frère ? Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te fasses kidnapper… ricane mon fiancé.

-C'est toi qu'il faudrait mettre sous clé, vu les regards que tu lances à ce beau blond. Moi, tout le monde sait que je préfère les roux.

-Non, personne ne le savait, jusqu'à cet instant ce n'étaient que suppositions… murmure le plus jeune, narquois.

Itachi roule les yeux pour toute réponse.

-Au moins, ils ont bon goût, ricane Tsunade. Sans parler du fait qu'ils m'aient trouvée absolument splendide, bien sûr !

Nos rires discrets roulent dans le vent, à cette réplique digne de cette femme au caractère délicieux.

De si beaux hommes qui rient si peu, quel dommage…

-Allons, ma chère, rentrons nous préparer pour le dîner ! lance, un moment plus tard, la dame aux cheveux blonds en me tirant énergiquement à sa suite.

Je n'ai que le temps d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à mon fiancé avant de disparaitre, mais celui-ci ne le voit pas. Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, où le bleu se confond avec le bleu, il rêve.

Comme toujours.

Il rêve de liberté de d'aventure, car c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, au fond. Notre imagination est bien la seule chose à laquelle nos conditions ne puisse pas mettre de chaînes aussi lourdes que le diamant à mon doigt. Nous rêvons de l'amour auquel nous n'auront pas droit, car même cela n'est pas assez haut de gammes pour des gens comme nous.

Ce genre de jolies choses ne sont pas faites pour notre monde, si riche en tout, mais surtout en larmes…

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

La première fois que je l'ai entendu, il jouait la Tzigane de Ravel, et je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de son doigté.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes revus, quelques fois, et c'est l'homme que j'ai commencé à aimer.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, maintenant. Nos chemins se sont séparés, et croisés encore quelques fois, et l'attraction entre nous restait, toujours puissante malgré les années. A présent, nous nous retrouvons ici.

J'ai passé toute ma vie et ai gâché ma jeunesse à me battre pour m'imposer dans ce monde d'hommes, alors que j'aurais pu le suivre dans ses voyages, et l'aimer depuis l'ombre des coulisses, tandis qu'il aurait été sur scène… mais, finalement, au prix de l'unique amour de ma vie, et de beaucoup de larmes pour l'injustice dont je fus souvent victime, mon heure arriva.

On me choisit pour tracer les plans et diriger les travaux du plus grand et du plus luxueux paquebot que la mer ait jamais porté.

J'aime le Titanic.

Chaque chose que j'ai pu construire de mes mains est comme autant d'enfants que j'aurais pu avoir avec l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant vingt ans, et le Titanic est certainement le plus glorieux de mes fils.

Nous resterons gravés dans l'histoire.

Lui aussi a souffert de voir que nous ne pourrions pas rester ensemble si nous voulions poursuivre nos rêves. Mais nos rêves nous ont porté loin, jusqu'ici, au beau milieu de l'Atlantique Nord. Oui, nous avons souffert, mais si nous continuons, nous savons qu'un beau jour nous nous retrouverons encore, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Et lorsque nous serons trop vieux, que nos doigts seront trop raides et que nous n'aurons plus d'idées, peut-être pourrons-nous terminer nos jours ensemble, en nous racontant ces époques fantastiques durant lesquelles nous courrions après la gloire, que nous aurons atteinte.

Cela fait vingt ans que nous nous aimons de loin. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela finisse mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, j'entends parler de ses concerts, et sans doute aperçoit-il mon nom dans les journaux. Il aurait pu m'oublier, en épouser une autre, mais il ne l'a jamais fait, et moi non plus. Il n'y a pas d'alliances à nos doigts, et la passion et la tendresse brûlent toujours dans nos yeux.

Mon beau violoniste… qui aurai pensé que je te retrouverais là ?

Sarutobi Asuma, chef de l'orchestre de salon de mon Titanic…

Pour chaque dîner, j'arrange soigneusement mes cheveux et revêts mes plus beaux atours, et chaque jour, depuis des années, je porte le collier que tu m'as offert, il y a si longtemps.

Et je t'écoute, je t'écoute toi, plus que je n'écoute les conversations futiles des bonshommes pompeux et des belles dames qui m'entourent et qui me détestent tous.

Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n'ai pas hérité de ma gloire, je me suis construite seule. Je ne compte pas sur mon apparence pour obtenir ce que je veux, je ne prévois pas de beau mariage avec un bon parti pour me sortir de je-ne-sais quel bourbier.

Quoique, tu es un très bon parti, à mes yeux…

Mon but ultime dans la vie n'est pas de mettre au monde de beaux enfants qui feraient ma fierté et qui, à leur tour, pourront m'apporter plus d'argent en se mariant. J'ai déjà des enfants, et si j'en veux d'autres qui ne soient pas taillés d'acier et de bois… je n'attends que toi.

Mais nous sommes peut-être un peu vieux pour ça.

J'ai trouvé des passe-temps plus intéressants et constructifs que de rendre mes amies jalouses de moi. Non pas que j'aie beaucoup d'amis.

Pas ici, en tout cas.

J'étais une fille de bonne famille. J'avais une aînée qui avait une meilleure dot, et une cadette qui était plus jolie. Lorsque je les revois, elles ne cessent de se moquer de moi. Quarante-trois ans et toujours pas d'époux en vue ?

Allons donc !

Je suis bien contente d'avoir échappé à cela. Elles qui paraissaient tout avoir de plus que moi dans notre jeunesse, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à leur envier. Elles sont vides, et elles s'ennuient, elles sont comme toutes ces marquises et ces duchesses qui cancanent à longueur de journée, ont gagné l respect qu'on leur porte grâce au nom de leur mari ou de leur père, et ne savent plus quoi-faire entre le déjeuner et le thé.

J'ai moi-même arraché le respect que l'on me porte, à coups de bec et d'ongles, et j'en suis très fière, je l'admets.

C'est toujours toi qui me disais de faire uniquement ce qui me plait. Nous n'avons pas changé. Je ne suis pas devenue une bonne femme au foyer, tu n'as toujours pas cherché de travail plus stable. Dire qu'ils voulaient tous que tu deviennes médecin, et que c'est avec la musique qu'ils ont tenté de t'interdire que tu brilles, à présent…

Si nous devions périr avant l'heure, tu mourrais ton violon à la main, et moi, si je devais choisir, je coulerais volontiers avec l'un de mes navires.

Je pourrais alors danser et tournoyer éternellement, au rythme de ton violon, me blottir dans tes bras qui m'attendent depuis plus de vingt ans, et croire que tu m'aimeras aussi longtemps que nos âmes reposeront.

Au fond de l'océan.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Naruto dit souvent que jamais les étoiles ne paraissent aussi belles qu'en pleine mer. Je comprends, à présent, pourquoi il disait cela.

Jamais je n'en avait vu autant, si brillantes, comme de la poussière de fée clairsemant un velours de nuit.

Nous avons dîné et bu de la bonne bière, dans le réfectoire des troisièmes classes. La nourriture est simple, mais meilleure que dans bien des taudis dans lesquels nous nous sommes arrêtés durant mon année sur les routes. Guiness, musique et fumée de cigarettes, des rires gras et forts et des danseurs entre les tables… j'ai voulu prendre l'air quand, entre Kiba et un polonais, cela a commencé à dégénérer en tournois de bras de fer.

Naruto a rapidement vidé son verre, récupéré son tabac et son violon, et m'a accompagnée sur le pont, sur le banc sur lequel je dessinais, plus tôt dans la journée.

J'ai envie de l'entendre jouer…

Tranquillement, je roule une cigarette tandis qu'il accorde son instrument, caressant du bout des doigts ce vieux bois rayé qui lui permet de laisser couler son âme dans le vent pur.

Apaisé, il commence l'un de ses propres morceaux.

Je ne mentirais pas, je ne connais rien à la musique. Je sais juste l'écouter, et l'aimer. Comment ne pas aimer ce qu'il fait ?

La douceur se mêle à la violence, la paix à la guerre, les rires aux larmes. Il y a le monde, dans sa musique.

Je me demande souvent à quoi il pense lorsqu'il écrit ses mélodies. Et où a-t-il apprit à jouer ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà célèbre, jouant sur les grandes scènes du monde entier ?

Je me laisse porter, admirant les émotions qui passent sur son visage, et le mouvement tantôt sec, tantôt empli de grâce de son bras, de ses doigts, et ses yeux fermés, comme par peur que s'il les ouvrait, il ne verrait plus les couleurs de son Art, dansant derrière ses paupières closes… comme si le réel ne devait plus jamais l'atteindre.

Distraitement, j'entends des pas qui s'approchent, mais je n'y prête pas attention, et Naruto non plus. Pris par sa passion, et mon regard rivé vers les étoiles tandis que le sien ne veut plus voir le monde, nous oublions.

Et si quelqu'un d'autre est là, à écouter, et si cette personne possède encore un tant soit peu de cœur, il sera dans le même état que moi.

Paresseusement, je porte ma cigarette à ma bouche, lascive.

Intérieurement, je ris en me souvenant que sa musique m'a toujours donné envie de faire l'amour. Puis le visage de cette jeune fille en vêtements chics me revient en mémoire.

J'aime les hommes, je les ai toujours aimés. J'ai même batifolé, quelque fois, avec Kiba, qui n'a jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détails triviaux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit son point de vue sur la question, mais à présent, tout est clair.

Homme ou femme, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Soudain, je me rends compte que le morceau à changé. Je ne connais pas celui-ci. Pourtant, ce matin encore, il me disait qu'il n'avait rien écrit de nouveau depuis un moment…

Les débuts sont joyeux et lumineux, comme… comme la foule venue assister au départ d'un grand navire. Et peu à peu, les ténèbres s'installent…

Il y a l'océan, dans ses notes. Il y a les regards émerveillés des enfants. Puis il y a… lui. Et cela me brise le cœur de le comprendre.

Dans sa musique, il y a la présence de ce jeune homme au regard sombre, qui flotte, donnant l'envie de rire et pleurer à la fois. J'aimerais trouver stupide le fait que Naruto, entre tous, soit tombé amoureux si vite, d'un parfait inconnu auquel jamais il n'a adressé la parole… mais la vérité, c'est que je ne pourrais dire une telle chose en restant honnête avec moi-même.

Après tout, mes pensées sont entièrement tournées envers une jeune fille que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais, et mon vœu devant les étoiles, ce soir, serait de devenir celle qui seule saurait apporter un peu de bonheur sur ses traits mélancoliques…

Le morceau s'achève comme un chagrin d'amour, une romance avortée. Mon cœur se fendille dans les dernières larmes du violon.

Un cri de terreur me fait détourner les yeux des étoiles qui avalaient ma peine.

Instantanément, Naruto réagit à la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres, laissant son instrument sur le banc pour porter secours à la jeune femme en somptueuse robe gris perle.

Retenue par un homme échevelé, franchement massif, et certainement complètement ivre, elle se débat. Il la plaque contre la balustrade, baragouinant des mots sans suite, semblant à peine sentir l'agitation de la jeune fille.

Ma jeune fille.

Furieuse, je tente de l'écarter d'elle, mais le bougre tient ferme, et m'assène une gifle qui me sonne un bon moment.

Lorsque je retrouve mes sens, Naruto est parvenu à arracher la jeune fille à son étreinte forcée et à l'attirer en sécurité, loin de la balustrade, mais lui aussi se prend un coup, le faisant s'effondrer sur la femme.

Perdant tout sens commun, je me jette sur l'agresseur et lui assène coup sur coup, me fichant éperdument que son visage commence déjà à rougir sous mes poings rageurs… jusqu'à ce que des mains fermes m'arrachent à ma victime.

Lorsque ma vision se fait moins floue et que ma fureur reflue gentiment, je me rends compte que la jeune fille est toujours à terre, terrifiée et les jupes à moitié relevées sur ses genoux, et que Naruto, encore groggy, se fait maîtriser par des marins à l'air dangereux.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la cavalerie débarque au plus mauvais moment possible ? Comme c'est embarrassant…

Et pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils comprennent tout de travers ?

Nous nous retrouvons donc tous les deux avec de jolis bracelets aux poignets, alors qu'un matelot aide le puits à vinasse que j'ai promptement massacré à se relever. Le monde à l'envers. Evidemment, lorsqu'on nous accuse, inutile de tenter d'en placer une. Ce serait trop bête de leur part de nous laisser nous défendre.

Des hommes en costume de soirée arrivent à leur tour, tentant de se rendre effrayant. Quoique pour quelques uns d'entre eux, ce n'est pas bien dur. L'un, en particulier, a les yeux d'un tueur fou. Les autres ont l'air de tueurs aussi, mais moins déments.

Je remarque l'un d'eux, en particulier, qui dépose rapidement sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille frissonnante de peur et de froid. Naruto ferme les yeux, mortifié.

Puisque la victime n'est nulle autre que ma jolie damoiselle, il était évident que nous croiserions de nouveau le chemin du petit prince ténébreux…

-Messieurs, jetez-moi ça aux fers ! Nous les livrerons aux autorités une fois arrivés à bon port… siffle le dément, tripotant son cigare fumant.

Curieusement, je remarque qu'il ressemble atrocement au petit prince et à l'autre, plus vieux, qui doit être son frère aîné. Leur père, peut-être ?

Comme je les plains…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous pourriez toucher à la fiancée de mon neveu ? Hmm ? Répondez, petite ordure !

Aïe.

Si j'avais reçu un tel regard meurtrier de la part de Naruto, je chercherais un trou où me cacher sur le champ. En Sibérie, de préférence. Naruto ressemble peut-être à un ange, mais je sais qu'il est dangereux.

Mais se faire malmener ne l'a jamais dérangé à ce point. Non, ce regard, je ne l'ai vu le jeter qu'une seule fois. A un tas de déchet qui avait tenté de me violenter.

Cela ne fait que me conforter dans mon sentiment initial à l'égard de cet homme : il y a quelque chose d'immensément mauvais, en lui.

-Mon oncle, assez ! l'interrompt le trentenaire de la fratrie, toujours aussi dangereusement calme.

Il discute des faits avec la petite et le maître d'armes du paquebot, puis nous pose quelques questions, à moi et mon blond. Oui, ce serait vraiment le genre d'homme de Kiba. Silencieusement protecteur et si posé qu'il semblerait que même la fin du monde ne saurait l'émouvoir.

Naruto, en revanche, malgré son calme, ressemble, à mes yeux connaisseurs, à un volcan en ébullition. Le marasme de sa colère danse dans son regard brillant, seule note d'émotion sur son visage impassible. Fixant impunément l'oncle et le père de la jeune femme, il ne s'exprime qu'en phrases courtes, sèches et concises, signifiant rien que par ses yeux la mesure de son dégoût pour les deux hommes.

Qu'a-t-il pu voir en eux pour les haïr à ce point ?

Bientôt, l'agresseur ivre au visage tuméfié est conduit dans les cales, et marins et hommes en costume retournent à leurs tâches ou à leur brandy. Le jeune fiancé raccompagne sa belle à sa suite, après un regard entendu avec son frère.

Ne reste qu'un seul homme en notre compagnie, un grand roux qui n'avait pas lâché un seul mot de toute l'affaire, et lui aussi, comme le grand-frère protecteur, a un regard inspirant le danger. Mais je le trouve sympathique.

-Vous auriez une cigarette ? je demande, histoire de le pousser à nous révéler la raison de son auguste présence.

Il sourit sombrement, me tendant un boitier d'argent dans lequel je pique deux cigarettes, tendant la seconde à mon presque frère.

-Vous aviez un message à nous transmettre ? demande Naruto en craquant une allumette. Faites vite, vous n'êtes pas vêtu pour ce froid. Nous ne voudrions pas que le valet de monsieur attrape mal.

-En effet, répond l'homme d'une voix profonde, son fin sourire toujours accroché au coin de ses lèvres. Mon maître m'a confié le soin de vous dire que vous êtes tous deux invités au dîner, demain soir. Et mon jeune maître Sasuke ainsi que miss Hinata souhaiteraient vous rencontrer dans l'après-midi afin de vous remercier plus convenablement.

-Vos maîtres, carrément ? Ils ne vous demandent pas de lacer leurs jolies chaussures à leur place, au moins ? je ricane, l'humeur encore plus que douteuse.

-En vérité, je suis le majordome de la famille ainsi que l'assistant personnel de maître Itachi. Ma fonction est de m'occuper de l'entretien des biens et domaines de la famille, de la gestion des employés, et d'assister mon maître dans ses nombreux travaux de recherches chimiques et pharmaceutiques. Mais, effectivement, si mon maître demande à ce que je lui fasse personnellement couler un bain et qu'en prime je lui frotte le dos, de lui préparer le thé ou même de lacer ses chaussures, je le ferais sans m'en sentir offensé. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, miss…

Avec une courbette sèche, il tourne les talons et disparaît en direction des salons de première classe.

Au moins, j'ai apprit son nom.

Hinata.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Jamais Sasori n'avait eu l'air de porter de l'affection à quelque étranger que ce soit, avant ce soir. Jamais.

Sasori est le genre d'homme à chérir discrètement ceux qui parviennent à l'approcher, et à ne pas se soucier du reste du monde. Et le nombre de ses proches se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Moi, mon frère, et sa fiancée adorable.

Mais ces jeunes gens, étonnamment, semblent avoir piqué sa curiosité, pourtant inexistante jusqu'à présent.

-Devrais-je commencer à me sentir jaloux, Sasori ? je demande, amusé par son petit sourire si rare.

Sourire qui s'accentue, se faisant vaguement taquin.

-Que devrais-je faire pour vous convaincre du contraire, my lord ?

Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe, puis me verse une tasse de thé, prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger les papiers emplis de notes et de calculs éparpillés sur le bureau.

-Vous ne devriez pas trop tarder à vous coucher, my lord. Vous aurez toutes les femmes du navire sur le dos si vous avez mauvaise mine, demain.

-J'ai toujours mauvaise mine, et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais toujours ces harpies sur le dos, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que je suis beau et qu'à trente-cinq ans, il serait temps que je me marie avec l'une de leurs filles… ah, la vie de célibataire dans le beau monde !

-Célibataire, my lord ? grogne Sasori, le nez dans ma nuque.

Je me retourne et l'embrasse doucement. Il a toujours eu peur que je le quitte pour une femme.

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter sans raisons, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de nos petits héros…

-Ils ont du caractère, ils ne laisseraient personne leur marcher sur les pieds, cette femme se bat comme une véritable furie, et le jeune homme, bien que beaucoup plus calme, est aussi bien plus dangereux. Ils semblent avoir une étrange aptitude pour cerner les gens du premier coup d'œil, surtout lui.

-A quoi as-tu vu cela ?

-Il déteste votre oncle, my lord. Cela serait compréhensible, puisque monsieur l'a quelque peu bousculé, mais il semblerait qu'il déteste également monsieur Hyûga, or celui-ci n'a rien tenté contre lui. Et on ne garde pas un tel visage neutre tout en ayant tant de haine dans les yeux, lorsqu'on n'est qu'un gamin immature et bagarreur. Il est dangereux, my lord, et très intelligent…

-Je vois… je suppute que si Hinata a été attirée par sa musique, il doit divinement bien jouer. Sasuke a déjà un petit faible pour lui, lui aussi. Je compte sur toi pour garder mon oncle hors de sa vue, Sasori…

-Bien entendu, my lord.

-Je pense que Tsunade va littéralement les adorer. Ce voyage s'avère beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Il sourit de plus belle, ne se lassant pas de m'embrasser le cou.

-Qui donc, dans notre petit groupe, serait susceptible de prêter des vêtements de soirée à nos nouveaux amis ? Mon frère est beaucoup plus fin que le jeune homme, je suis trop grand…

-Monsieur Aburame, l'ami du cousin de miss Hinata, semble un candidat idéal, my lord.

-Ah, parfait. Hinata pourra elle-même se charger de la jeune femme.

-Ils s'appellent Naruto et Sakura, my lord.

-Sakura… un bien joli nom pour une si jolie fille en fleur, j'ajoute malicieusement.

-Dois-je commencer à me sentir jaloux, my lord ? répond-t-il d'un ton dangereusement lascif, avant de me lever de mon siège et de m'entraîner au lit avec un petit sourire prometteur.

Cela fait beaucoup de sourires en peu de temps. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, il est encore plus beau quand il sourit.

En quelques instants, il me déshabille et cache mon corps frileux sous les draps, avant de lui-même se dévêtir et de me rejoindre.

Comme toujours, sa peau est brûlante, et son étreinte délicieuse.

Amoureuse.

Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de moi ?

Sasori, si beau, intelligent et plein d'avenir, autrefois… je n'avais que treize ans lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, la première fois. Mes parents étaient encore en vie. Ma mère l'avait engagé comme domestique, afin qu'il puisse payer ses études de médecine.

La première fois… oui, il apportait le thé. Et mon père me servait encore l'un de ses discours ridicules sur la noblesse et la fierté de notre maison, parce que j'avais voulu jouer avec le petit garçon de la cuisinière. Mon frère venait de naître, et maman était en train de lentement en mourir. Elle ne se remettait pas de cette naissance, même si elle et moi adorions ce petit trésor.

Je crois que j'ai béni cet homme d'avoir abrégé mon calvaire.

Par la suite, il m'a toujours couvert lorsque j'échappais à la surveillance de mes geôliers pour aller jouer avec le garçon de six ans que sa mère traînait chaque jour aux cuisines. Parfois même, il m'emmenait dehors, et me donnait des pâtisseries en cachette lorsque je me faisais punir.

Lorsque maman est morte, j'avais presque quinze ans, et je n'avais pas le droit de montrer la moindre émotion. Mais c'est dans ses bras que j'ai pleuré. Ce fut la première fois que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il avait vingt-et-un ans.

Il m'est arrivé de penser que, peut-être, il se servait de moi. Ou peut-être que mon père ou mon oncle le payaient pour me faire du mal. Ou peut-être avait-il eu pitié du gamin perdu que j'étais, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de moi… mais mes doutes ne duraient jamais.

Il a toujours été là, depuis le premier jour.

Il a toujours tout fait pour moi, depuis le premier regard. Il a prit soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait. Même maman n'en avait pas autant fait.

Il me l'a raconté, un soir où il avait honte de me toucher. J'avais seize ans, ce n'étaient que quelques caresses, mais il en avait honte. Parce qu'il était tombé profondément amoureux d'un garçon de treize, dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Mais il m'aimait, oh, il m'aimait, et il a continué de m'aimer, abandonnant ses études prestigieuses pour rester à mes côtés, dans mon ombre, derrière moi lorsque mon père périt à son tour, derrière moi lorsque je pris sa place sur le trône de notre empire familial, derrière moi lorsque je dus me battre contre mon oncle, qui tentait de tout nous voler, et qui avait gagné la garde de mon petit frère adoré…

Un jour, je me suis fait tatouer sur le torse le même scorpion qu'il porte sur sa poitrine, et lorsque, horrifié, il le découvrit, j'ai décrété que ceci serait notre alliance, puisque jamais nous ne pourrions nous lier devant la loi, ni devant Dieu. J'ai apaisé ses craintes en prétendant que ce serait un bon prétexte pour que personne d'autre que lui ne me voie jamais dénudé, et j'ai tenu parole, tout comme lui.

Jamais je ne pourrais dire que je l'aime devant le monde entier, mais jusqu'à ma mort, et même ensuite, je lui appartiendrais. Je lui ai toujours appartenu, et il a toujours été mien. Ensemble, nous avons été capables du pire comme du meilleur. Nous ne pourrions exister longtemps, l'un sans l'autre.

Qui d'autre pourrait me jurer de m'aimer pour l'éternité, dans le secret de mon ombre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oO°Tsuzuku°Oo**

**.**


End file.
